<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatal MCC by Fateweaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506483">Fatal MCC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver'>Fateweaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatal MCC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minecraft Championships is a fatal event which plucks out 40 Minecraftian Residents to compete in it, wiping their memories of their past clean. These memories are let's say, used to motivate participants to fight to their fullest.</p><p>When Technoblade found himself in this event with no memories of who he once was, he had to win the tournament with his teammates, for the sake of his past.</p><p>(This is my first mcyt fic I'm so sorry for any ooc aaaaahhhhh)<br/>(I'm sorry if the title is cringe I suck at coming up with titles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatal MCC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fatal MCC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAHHH! This is my first mcyt fic, so I'm really sorry if I screwed up some parts (ESPECIALLY OOC)!</p><p>Anyway, this is sort of a One Shot? A really long one lmao. </p><p>Oh, and everyone's appearances are either based off of their Minecraft Skins or Fanart.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>~An overly excited and nervous author</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shot up, gasping for air. His hand flew up to his face. His pink hair was flattened against his head by a crown and sweat, his dark eyes wide. His heart was still beating as fast as ever, adrenaline still apparent in his veins. Taking deep breaths, the man calmed down and realized something that threatened to have him panic again.</p><p>He can’t remember anything except for one thing. His name.</p><p>Technoblade. Or Techno, for short.</p><p>Techno couldn’t remember much, just hazy images that are already fading away by the second. His head throbbed with a fading ache. He stood up, and noted his clothing. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, black shoes and a bright red robe with white fluff lining it. He felt sore.</p><p>He suddenly heard a sound near him and nearly jumped out of his skin as he reached for a non-existent sword on his back out of reflex. As he focused on the direction of the sound. It belonged to a man who was slowly sitting up, groaning as he did so. The man wore a lime green hoodie and had a white mask sporting a smiley face covering his features, save for his mouth. His dirty blonde hair was revealed as his hood fell off. The man also wore black pants that seemed to be ripped in some parts and green shoes.</p><p>Techno and the man made eye contact, and the man laughed awkwardly, “Um, hello. My name is Dream, do you have any idea why I’m here?”</p><p>“No,” Techno replied, “I’m Technoblade. I cannot even remember anything save for my name, much less what we’re doing here.”</p><p>“I can’t remember anything either,” Dream confessed, “Can I call you Techno? Technoblade is a mouthful.”</p><p>“Eh,” Techno said, deep in thought. Dream can’t remember anything either? So he isn’t alone. Or maybe there are other people and he and Dream are the weirdos.</p><p>“Oh look, they woke up,” A different voice said. As Techno and Dream turned to face them, they noted the appearance of the voice’s owner. It was a man with black hair which was tied up in a small ponytail and dark eyes. He wore a black tunic with brown straps strapped in an ‘X’ position over his tunic. His pants and boots were also black.</p><p>“I’m Michael, he’s Burren,” The first man said, pointing to another man next to him. (A/N: Burren is an exception of using mc skins) The man had brown hair and glasses perched on his nose. He wore a grey hoodie and dark pants. </p><p>“I’m Dream, he’s Techno,” Dream said, with Techno still being wary of his surroundings and people.</p><p>“Do any of you know what we’re doing here?” Techno asks. Michael shakes his head.</p><p>“You two don’t remember anything either?” Michael asks. Techno and Dream’s silence were sufficient answers.</p><p>Then a message blared in speakers hidden and unseen by the group, “Hello and welcome to Minecraft Championships, Season 9, contestants! Kindly make your way to the central gathering spot please! You will know the way there, it’s pretty obvious.” The four men shared glances before following the message’s orders, albeit a bit suspicious. There were signs and arrows pointing in the direction they were supposed to go. When they arrived, they found others travelling in groups of four.</p><p>A particular group caught Techno’s eye. It consists of a teal haired man, a blonde haired man with a green and white striped hat, a brown haired man with a beanie-sort of hat, and a child with blonde hair and an aura that just makes Techno want to bully the kid. He didn’t really pay attention to the teal haired man, but the other three…… Something in Techno told him that those three are very important, but he just couldn’t place it.</p><p>That feeling was quickly brushed aside as a man literally flew in and landed in the center of the groups gathered. The man had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and glowing white eyes capable of sending chills down any man’s spine.</p><p>“I bet all of you are wondering what you are doing here, and what happened to your memories! No worries, I’ll answer your questions,” The man grinned, “My name is Herobrine, I’ve been hijacking this tournament since Season 1. Exciting, huh?”</p><p>Silence. Herobrine huffed.</p><p>“No sense of enthusiasm, you guys,” He complained but quickly gained composure, “Anyways. You losing your memories are intentional. There are only two ways to get them back, win the tournament, or, if you’re lucky enough, you may share memories some of the contestants here. If that contestant dies, you gain the memories shared back. The dearer the contestant is to you, the clearer and more impactful the memories will be. Why am I doing this? Well, I’m bored!</p><p>“You will compete in eight rounds of minigames. None of the deaths in these minigames are going to be permanent, except for the final two rounds, which are elimination rounds. After all eight rounds, the top two teams will compete for the win in a game of dodgebolt. The loser of the two teams competing will be eliminated, also known as executed privately.</p><p>“The worst performing team of each minigame will have two of their members randomly eliminated too, so there’s that.</p><p>“The only way to make it out of here? Win the tournament, or be so noticeably good or bad that you survive it all. Beware, though, only winners get their memories back after the tournament. After you win, you will be dropped off in the location from when you were picked up and sent here. Did I miss anything?”</p><p>Herobrine tapped his chin in thought, until he snapped his head up, “OH YEAH! I forgot! You will be competing in teams of four. The people you woke up to earlier will be your teammates. This should be it! Ready for the first minigame? No? Well too bad!”</p><p>Techno barely registered Herobrine’s words when his vision swam and swirled, then all of a sudden he wasn’t where he was. He was in a tube with Dream, Michael and Burren. He was holding an egg which was outlined pink. He glanced to the left side of his vision. There was a translucent box, he wondered what it was for.</p><p>Techno could see other different colored tubes with equally confused people in them, all holding an egg, surrounding a circle. There are slabs separating different sections of the circle. There were large signs labelling different names of minigames hanging above each section.</p><p>“Vote for the minigame you would like to play in the most!” Herobrine’s voice rang throughout their heads, “Throw the egg at the section you’re voting for! And may the odds ever be in your favor!”</p><p>“So what game do we vote for?” Burren speaks up. Techno shrugs, he lost his memory, he didn’t know what he’s good or bad at. He assumed the other teams were in similar situations.</p><p>Before Techno could vote, it seems time was up and most everyone else had voted. Giant words appeared in his vision.</p><p>PARKOUR WARRIOR</p><p>Parkour Warrior?</p><p>Techno’s body suddenly felt light, he realized he was floating up the tube. His vision distorted and swirled until he suddenly reappeared on a platform with only his teammates in sight.</p><p>---</p><p>“Parkour Warrior is an ultimate test of parkour! There are a number of parkour courses that contain three challenging zones within them. Players try to reach as far as they can within the time limit. However, players checkpoint after completing each obstacle, and when you fall, you respawn at your last checkpoint. This is a test of parkour, not of speed!</p><p>“Coins are awarded for completing a challenge for the first time, completing a zone for the first time and for finishing the entire course. Good luck!” Herobrine’s voice rang in their heads. Techno glanced at the course in front of him. Parkour, huh?</p><p>Techno shared a look with his teammates and ran towards the first jump. He shouldn’t die permanently, this isn’t an Elimination Round. </p><p>Flawless run starting now.</p><p>---</p><p>Techno didn’t like Parkour Warrior much. It was stressful, and he had tried so hard on every jump, just to fail on the final stretch. Absolutely frustrating.</p><p>He didn’t pay attention to the losing team. As long as the losing team wasn’t his, he shouldn’t care. He would get his memories back. Maybe he had a family waiting for him to come home. Maybe he didn’t. Techno was curious.</p><p>That night Techno was restless. His mind was constantly on the three men he saw earlier when they were all gathered.</p><p>Who are they?</p><p>---</p><p>The next day, they played Big Sales at Build Mart.</p><p>Techno hated that more than Parkour Warrior. Enough said. Nobody needs to know more than that.</p><p>---</p><p>TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE</p><p>“The aim of this game is obvious… The game plays out in six rounds across six different maps. All players start on one end of the map and are given various tools to assist them in getting to the other side. Once they’ve made it across, they must punch a dummy to complete their goal!</p><p>“Since sabotage is a part of this game, expect plenty of chaos! Where you place will determine how many coins you earn, with first place earning the most coins,” Herobrine’s voice rang out. Techno’s eyes lit up in excitement. It looked so much fun, and in the previous rounds, it had gotten skipped. He knew he was supposed to be participating in this tournament to gain back his freedom and memories, but he thinks he’s allowed to indulge himself to a bit of fun.</p><p>As he neared his goal of the first map, he heard a yelp as someone slid off their bridge. The blonde haired boy from earlier the day they were all trapped in there. If he fell, he’d have to restart, and if the boy had to restart, he’d earn last place, it would drag his team down by far too much.</p><p>Going against logic, Techno grabbed the blonde’s hands as he slipped off. With effort, Techno managed to get him back onto the bridge, the boy breathing hard, his pulse going faster than Techno thought possible.</p><p>Why did he help the boy? It was almost an instinctive move.</p><p>Techno let go the moment the boy got up, recoiling before jumping into the goal where the dummies were held. He punched a dummy as a loud sound blared in his ears, signifying his completion. He glanced at the message board when the blonde haired boy managed to punch a dummy of his own.</p><p>TommyInnit reached the end and whacked a dummy.</p><p>TommyInnit. Tommy? That must be the boy’s name.</p><p>Why did it sound so familiar?</p><p>---</p><p>Techno could hear his teammates questioning him on why he helped the boy. Why? Even if his team wasn’t last, some other team would’ve come last, it wasn’t saving a life. Techno knew he did not do it for heroic reasons.</p><p>“I... I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p>---</p><p>Hole in the wall.</p><p>It was worth too many points. It shifted too many teams’ placements. It was worth far too much.</p><p>It was lucky Techno’s team had Techno, who made it through two out of three rounds of the blasted game.</p><p>---</p><p>Rocket Spleef and Bingo but Fast flew by. One more team got two of their members eliminated, another even lost twice and was wiped out.</p><p>The first Elimination Round is going to start soon.</p><p>---</p><p>SURVIVAL GAMES</p><p>“It’s the classic! Last team standing wins! All players are let free to roam the map, trying to become more powerful through finding equipment hidden in buildings, all while the map borders converge into the centre, forcing you to fight for survival.</p><p>In this version, players have infinite levels, allowing them to enchant their equipment to further levels of power. Look out for occasional chests containing powerful and unique equipment! Coins are awarded every time a player dies and you’re still alive, for eliminating an opponent, and for surviving the entire game. </p><p>“If you refuse to fight, well, I’ll just have to kill you myself. I don’t want any spoilsports here.</p><p>“In true Hunger Games fashion: May the odds ever be in your favor!” Herobrine announced as the teams each got teleported into the arena.</p><p>It was in this game that it became clear what was Techno’s specialty before he got thrown into this tournament. Anybody who dared to cross paths with his team either fled or died, most of the deaths are brought by Techno, who cut through his enemies like they were butter with the skill of one who had spent a large part of his life training in combat (He probably did, Techno didn’t know. He couldn’t remember anything.)</p><p>The border was closing in, they were being forced into the center of the map. Techno faced off his own opponents, who had most likely heard of Techno’s killing spree, and were trying to avoid him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dream faces his own opponent.</p><p>---</p><p>Tommy jumped back just in time to avoid his opponent’s swing. He noted that his opponent wore a lime green hoodie, with a white mask which had a smiley face etched into it. The mask gave Tommy chills. Everything in him screamed that this man was not good news.</p><p>Tommy had seen this man before, he knew the man’s name is Dream. He was in the same team as Techno. He didn’t know why Techno had saved him back in TGTTOS, but it left Tommy suspicious and uncertain. He looked a bit into Techno’s team, but found nothing that could be of use. Why did Techno save him when it would do him no good? Wilbur, Phil and Scott all told Tommy to drop it, but he couldn’t. Techno was very familiar to Tommy, and Tommy wanted to find out why.</p><p>But first, he had to make it out of this fight alive.</p><p>“Fuck!” Tommy hissed as Dream’s sword managed to graze Tommy’s arm when Tommy’s guard was down. Shit, he had to concentrate. What would Technoblade think if he lost to the Green Bastard?</p><p>Wait. What was that?</p><p>Tommy didn’t have time to focus more on that thought as Dream launches another attack. Tommy landed a hit on Dream, which caused him to back off. Tommy took the offensive, and slammed his sword on Dream’s shield as Dream barely managed to block it. He couldn’t read Dream’s expression under that mask, which irked Tommy a little.</p><p>Even though Tommy had his small victories in their fight, it was apparent Dream was the better fighter. Tommy grit his teeth, he didn’t want to use his last resort.</p><p>Tommy brought out a potion of poison and slammed it onto Dream’s chestplate, shattering the bottle and causing the potion to go everywhere. It affected both Tommy and Dream as Tommy could feel his strength drain and Dream stagger back. He glanced at the top left of his vision and counted his hearts, the health tracking unit the tournament apparently uses. Don’t let it drop to zero, or you’d die. Especially in an Elimination Round.</p><p>Tommy watched the hearts turn green as it dropped at a rapid rate until it stopped when he had half a heart left. Dream took deep breaths, in the same situation.</p><p>The two are now a good distance from each other on a wooden bridge. They both switched to their bows and nocked an arrow. They both fired. They both missed.</p><p>Then Dream fired again, and this time it hit.</p><p>Tommy could only watch as his final half a heart drained away and he fell onto the bridge, blood soaking his shirt and the planks. He could barely hear the sound signalling this round’s completion as it runs out of time. He knew he wouldn’t be counted with the protection of immunity when the round was over. He knew he was done for as his vision faded to black.</p><p>---</p><p>Techno slammed his sword on his opponent’s shield. His opponent was a blonde haired man with a green and white striped hat, the same man from Day One. Techno’s red eyes were narrowed and facing the man’s calm, blue ones.</p><p>He heard a sound. The other man in their team, the brown haired one, was sprinting towards Dream, who was facing the boy he saved in To Get to the Other Side. Instinctively, Techno tossed a harming potion at him. It hit the man square on his back, causing him to fall as the potion took its toll.</p><p>Techno and his original opponent pulled apart and locked swords again. The cycle repeats until a loud sound blared. This round is over. To prevent after-game casualties, the contestants are immune to damage after the round was over.</p><p>Then Techno felt a huge headache. He pressed his hands against his forehead with a groan as he noticed his opponent do the same. It was like something was trying to invade his mind. No, not invade.</p><p>Something was trying to return.</p><p>---</p><p>A wave of images flooded into Techno’s mind. Images and scenes containing a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. What was his name again? Tommy…… The person akin to his little brother. The little brother of his found family. He remembered important names. Phil. Wilbur. Tommy. He couldn’t remember anything prior to meeting Tommy, but the memories shared with him were enough to give Techno a picture of his relationship with his found family. </p><p>But that must mean……</p><p>Techno glanced at Wilbur on his knees, panting heavily, shards of the potion of harming lay around him, but he was alive. Phil was in front of him, seemingly frozen as the very same memories flooded into him. So that must…… It must’ve……</p><p>“I was on half a heart!” Dream exclaimed. Techno’s grip on his sword loosened as the blade fell onto the ground with a clatter, standing out among the silence at the end of this. His eyes were wide, and guilt started filling his head.</p><p>Because he let his little brother die. He stopped help from coming. If only he hadn’t thrown that potion at Wilbur- If only he let his guard drop for just a little- If only…… </p><p>“Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice shook as he stood up with effort, turning towards the boy lying in his own blood. It was a heartbreaking sound to hear. Techno’s hands balled into fists as he started shaking, squeezing his eyes shut in a feeble attempt to hold back tears.</p><p>He could hear Phil struggling to hold back emotions as both he and Wilbur started walking over to the dead boy’s body. This is in a round of Survival Games, it’s an elimination round. He’s not coming back.</p><p>Techno’s cheeks felt wet. He didn’t even bother stopping the tears this time. He just let them fall silently. He was angry at himself, at Herobrine and his sick games. He took a deep breath and had the courage to look at the boy he just as well killed.</p><p>It was an arrow, fired by Dream, that killed him. He spotted the residual green bubbles emanating off the body, and what did Dream say? He was on half a heart? One of them must have thrown down a potion of poison, affecting them both, so a single arrow could’ve ended their lives.</p><p>Techno’s team didn’t fail to notice his lack of comments either. Dream was simply relieved to have survived an elimination round, but Burren and Michael noticed. The two wisely chose not to intervene.</p><p>“Techno,” A hoarse voice said, obviously belonging to one who had been crying. The accent made it clear that it was Phil. According to his memories, Phil was the father of their family. It was only natural he noticed Techno standing off to the side, grieving by himself, swallowed by his guilt.</p><p>“It’s not your fau-” Phil started, only to be cut off when Herobrine chose that moment to teleport them all away.</p><p>It’s not his fault?</p><p> </p><p>But it most definitely is.</p><p>(A/N: I’M SO FREAKING SORRY TECHNO)</p><p>---</p><p>“Guys, I... I need some time alone,” Techno spoke up, “I’m heading outside.” Burren and Michael let him. They had seen Techno cry for a dead boy, they assumed he got some parts of his memories back. Some time after Techno left, Dream followed him, wanting answers.</p><p>Techno hiked up a small hill where a training arena was set. Normally you wouldn’t be able to take damage outside of the minigames, but the training arena was an exception. You can take damage there, however, it stops when you have half a heart left unless it’s a one hit kill. But you could cause some pretty serious damage, even with just wooden weapons. Say, if you hit someone’s neck hard enough with a wooden sword, you might break their neck, resulting in a one hit kill.</p><p>Techno grabbed a wooden sword and started hacking at a training dummy with fiercer and harder than he did to anyone during these minigames. Even though the night was cool, Techno was sweating. He had taken off his thick red robes and golden crown, hanging them on a rack for the time being. Without them, he looked a lot more casual and a lot less intimidating. </p><p>Techno was seeing red. Red, the color of blood. Tommy’s blood. Techno gripped his practice sword tighter and hacked at the dummy. Dream crept into the arena. Techno ignored him, although he was aware of Dream’s intrusion.</p><p>“Techno-” Dream began, but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“Stop talking,” Techno growled, “Stop talking.” His voice shook. Dream stopped. Burren and Michael had told him Techno was acting out of character ever since Dream killed the boy.</p><p>“Who was the boy I killed?” Dream asked, “I remember bits with him, but they are hazy.” Who was he to Techno?</p><p>“Just stop,” Techno grit his teeth, eyes closed as he took in the chill night air.</p><p>“I want to say sorry,” Dream swallowed his pride and apologized. Techno only gripped his sword tighter.</p><p>“Sorry. Doesn’t. Cut. It,” Techno said, forcing each word out through his gritted teeth. His shoulders shook as he lost composure before lunging at Dream. Dream barely had time to dodge and grab a wooden sword of his own.</p><p>Techno wasted no time before lunging at Dream again. After exchanging several blows, Dream managed to knock the air out of Techno, causing him to fall.</p><p>“How important was he to you? If he’s like a family member or something I apologize!” Dream said, keeping his wooden sword pointed at Techno. Techno said nothing as he stood up so fast Dream was surprised when he stumbled back.</p><p>“What did I say? Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Techno said, voice cold and angry, “This isn’t finished.” The two exchange quick blows. Techno managed to land a hard hit on Dream, which caused him to stumble. Techno followed that with a push. Dream fell on his back.</p><p>“He’s sixteen, Dream! Even if you lost your memories, you could tell he’s just a kid!” Techno grabbed Dream by the collar of his hoodie, raising his voice. “Tommy was just sixteen. He was just a kid!” He threw Dream onto the ground. </p><p>“Well, what do you want me to do?!” Dream spat as he got to his feet, “I can’t change the past! What could I have done back then to prevent this?! Maybe if I hadn’t killed him you wouldn’t remember a thing! He lived a good life and he gave it to you.” It was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>Techno slammed Dream onto the side of the wall. Dream noted he took several hearts of damage. Techno was furious, that much is sure. He could physically feel Techno’s hatred and anger.</p><p>Techno pressed his wooden sword against Dream’s throat, a clear message: You would be dead if the arena let me kill you.</p><p>He slowly removed the sword and released Dream, glaring at him as he put the sword aside and retrieved his robe and crown.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” Dream asked, voice smaller.</p><p>“Look outside yourself,” Techno clenched his fists. Dream glanced at his surroundings, and suddenly understood.</p><p>“I won’t help you take him down, that’s suicide.” Dream said, staring at Techno’s retreating figure.</p><p>“I’ll do it by myself if I had to,” was Techno’s only reply. Dream’s eyes widened in alarm, but before he could convince the man otherwise, Techno disappeared down the stairs. Dream glanced at his fallen wooden sword, deep in thought.</p><p>---</p><p>SKYBLOCKLE</p><p>The final elimination round. Techno’s nerves were skyrocketing. He remembered seeing some previous Seasons of Minecraft Championships with Tommy, Phil and Wilbur before this. Skyblockle looked the most stressful. He kept pacing in an attempt to relieve himself.</p><p>Oh yeah, Herobrine failed to mention that the Minecraft Championships were a live event broadcasted to thousands of citizens as entertainment. Of course, Techno was certain a good chunk of the viewers were watching to see what happened to their loved ones who were plucked out of their lives to participate in this tournament.</p><p>“Skyblockle is a mix between Skyblock and Battle Royale! All teams begin on their own Skyblock island, surrounded by other islands containing useful resources. The goal of the game is to equip yourself, kill other players, and be the last team standing.</p><p>“Over time the map borders will close in, forcing all teams into the centre of the map. Prepared or not, all survivors must be ready to fight! Coins are awarded every time a player dies while you're still alive, for every elimination of an opponent, and for surviving the entire game,” Herobrine said, “Oh, and this is the final Elimination Round, so don’t die to something stupid like falling off on your own. It won’t be entertaining.”</p><p>Techno took deep breaths as attempts to de-stress and calm down enough to concentrate. He made a wood pickaxe, mined some stone, made stone pics, and distributed it among his team. They were in enchantment island when Dream suddenly doubled over, clutching his head in pain.</p><p>A headache? Techno remembered he had a terrible headache moments before he recovered some of his memories.</p><p>So, following that logic, Techno concluded that someone close to Dream died.</p><p>(A/N: I am not switching POVs to said dead friend I cannot survive writing the deaths of two YouTubers I watch)</p><p>Techno tentatively gave Dream a pat on the shoulder, suddenly feeling awkward. They had been avoiding each other all day earlier for quite obvious reasons.</p><p>Skyblockle narrowed down the surviving players. Techno glanced at the leaderboard. It’s his team versus another. He took deep breaths, he got this. He got this. He had to. He got this.</p><p>---</p><p>DODGEBOLT</p><p>Techno cursed as the arrow hit him. He had wanted to kill Herobrine during the Dodgebolt match, but he HAD to make sure only one person is left on the other team so they won’t decide that killing him was a good idea after-all even though the event master is dead.</p><p>But when Techno was shot, he cursed. He didn’t anticipate him dying this early. Techno woke up as he was dropped into a room where the surviving contestants were either glued to the giant screen depicting different angles of the dodgebolt match.</p><p>That dodgebolt match was the final one to decide the winners of this Minecraft Championships. In fact, there was only one player left on both sides: Dream and HBomb.</p><p>Dream please don’t let HBomb ruin my plans please Dream please Dream-</p><p>---</p><p>Dream was incredibly nervous. First off, his opponent, HBomb, had to be good to make it this far. An arrow thunked into the wall behind him, vanished, and appeared in the center of his side of the dodgebolt.</p><p>Dream glanced at the arrow in his hand. He got both arrows now, after HBomb’s missed shot. He took a deep breath. He just needed to fire that arrow, he just needed it to hit its mark, then everything would be over, he could get his team their memories back, AND they would make it out alive.</p><p>He could tell HBomb was nervous.</p><p>The image Techno screaming in his face, consumed by grief and rage, appeared in Dream’s mind.</p><p>The memories of his own lost friend kept replaying alongside that horrifying image.</p><p>If Dream recalled correctly, the Minecraft Championships are an annual event. The winners will be guaranteed exemption of being drawn to participate again in a future season, however that offer does not extend to the other survivors. His mind drifted over to his friends on a different team, he could tell him of everything he remembered and restore parts of the memories that matter, but nothing is stopping him from being forced to participate again.</p><p>Dream saw Herobrine flying around, surveying the fight with excitement, also acting like a camera. Dream took a deep breath. If he screwed this up, he is absolutely done for. But if he did it right......</p><p>Dream nocked an arrow on his bow, aimed it at HBomb, spun around at the last second, and fired.</p><p>He aimed true. Herobrine was not prepared. The arrow hit the cocky host in his heart. </p><p>Was Herobrine dead? </p><p>Dream damn hoped so.</p><p>Somewhere in a hidden part of the Minecraft Championships map, a man lifted his chin and grinned. His little nudges are paying off. He easily shook off the chains that kept him imprisoned, as the magic that fed them no longer does. </p><p>Somewhere in a hidden part of the Minecraft Championships map, a gate broke, and years of imprisoned memories poured out, invisible, seeking to find their way back to their owners.</p><p>Somewhere in a hidden part of the Minecraft Championships map, the spirits and ghosts of the contestants who lost their lives in this sick event gained their memories back, and finally let go of the hatred that bound them to this plane of existence. </p><p>---</p><p>Technoblade stared at the screen displayed of the Dodgebolt round, He was begging Dream to do it. To fire the arrow.</p><p>Wilbur and Phil had joined him just moments earlier, but they were silent. They both knew Techno was preoccupied with something, and that their silence was better than their words in this situation.</p><p>He watched as Dream suddenly spun around and fired an arrow straight to the camera, or rather, Herobrine, and watched it fall. Techno let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>No announcements were made to declare the winner.</p><p>Then another terrible headache attacked Technoblade, but this time, he wasn’t alone. Everyone seemed to be suffering from the same headache of years’ worth of memories rushing back in to fill the blanks. The headache hurt worse any Techno had experienced before, but the outcome was worth it.</p><p>---</p><p>It took several days to figure out where in Minecraftia the Minecraft Championships map was even located, as any magic shutting down communications and hiding them died with Herobrine. After that, it was another few days to meet up with their respective friends who had been closely monitoring the championships livestreams.</p><p>On top of that, Noxite, the man who originally planned Minecraft Championships to be a fun, non-lethal tournament, was freed after Herobrine died, and was revealed to be held hostage and forced to maintain the show. He was working on remaking Minecraft Championships to something it was supposed to be. Some of the previous Minecraft Championships contestants expressed interest in joining it again if it wasn’t deadly.</p><p>In other words, everything was mostly fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dream's dead friend is either George or Sapnap. I'll leave it to your imagination.</p><p>Fun Facts?:<br/>- Tommy's death was very largely based off of the L'Manberg duel, with the potion of poison and arrow<br/>- Techno and Dream's argument was inspired by the song Interlude IV and multiple mcyt animatics of that song<br/>- ^ That very same argument was a scene in my head. I just imagined Tommy died, Techno really pissed and it's hugely Dream's fault following the tune of Interlude IV. Then the whole story was built around it.</p><p>I'm planning to write at least two more one shots based off of this universe, here are the basic thoughts around them<br/>1. Remember how MCC was broadcasted? Yeah, Tubbo was watching his best friend compete.<br/>2. SBI and Dream Team didn't agree to go without a fight (Actually they never agreed lmao)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>